Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5z+9+6z+1}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5z + 6z} + {9 + 1}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {z} + {9 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {z} + {10}$ The simplified expression is $z+10$